Two Wrongs
by lalatina15
Summary: Miranda returns from Mexico with a secret that could tear apart the “tres amigos.” Will she have to keep her secret for the sake of their friendship? Or will her secret end up costing their frienship? (chapter 04 now up!) ;)
1. Chap 01: Coming Home

author's note: story #3...i keep starting them! i need to start finishing them too! lol … anyways, i hope you enjoy the story… i have good things planned for this story yall… lol… anyways, r/r thanks

__

Two Wrongs

Chapter 1

She no longer looked as they had remembered her. Miranda Sanchez no longer had the black hair that had just passed her shoulders, or the medium frame that she had carried back in their sophomore year of high school. Since her departure from Hillridge, CA to Mexico City, Mexico she had altered her appearance quite a bit, enough for it to be noticeable to many that knew her back then. Her hair now fell just above her chin and she had become put on some weight, about fifteen pounds, along with her face becoming somewhat rounder. But the changes that had taken over Miranda were only physical.

When thinking back to her old life and her old friends, Miranda often wondered if anyone would be able to recognize her again. Some wouldn't, because that was inevitable, but she knew that out of anyone, her two best friends Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon would remember their lost "third amigo."

__

"We've decided that we're moving to Mexico City to help your aunt raise her children…" said Mrs. Sanchez. Those were some of the words that stuck in Miranda's mind about the day that her parents had announced of their departure from California. _"We do realize this is kind of sudden and it would mean pulling you out of school in the middle of your sophomore year mija, but I think it is what is best for the family. Family needs to stick together, and your aunt needs us right now."_

She had tried to protest it as much as she could. _"This isn't fair!"_ she'd shout. _"You can't do this to me! Can't I at least finish the year…with my friends?"_ She had pleaded with her parents as much as possible after hearing the news, but it was no use. Their minds had been made up, and she had no say in their decisions. She was to do as she been told.

Out of anyone, it was hardest to say goodbye to her two best friends Lizzie and Gordo. These were the two people that Miranda had known for practically all her life, how was she to tell them that she was suddenly leaving them? It was hard, but it had to be done.

__

"I-I-I'm moving to Mexico…" Miranda announced. That day was one of the most memorable days she could remember. They shared many laughs and many tears, all in preparation for the inevitable; her departure.

But now she was coming back home. Despite the fact that her class had graduated high school without her, she was back to start over and start fresh in California once again. And she was hoping to get this new start alongside her best friends.

Miranda looked out the window on the plan, slowly bobbing her head to the music coming through her headphones. It was peaceful. She thought about her homecoming and about her new start in her old home. Was she ready? Or was it just a big mistake coming back home? All those thoughts ran through her mind…and were interrupted by a baby's cry. She simply sighed and tossed her head back. So much for peace…

***

Both Lizzie and Gordo were meeting with Miranda at the airport's baggage claim. They had gotten word about her return to California just about a week and a half ago. The two were very excited about the return of their "lost" amigo. Graduating from high school without her just did not feel right. They had already missed graduation with her back in junior high school because of her early departure to Mexico, it happening a second time was just as worse as the first.

"Oh! Oh! Park there! Park there Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed, pointing to an empty parking space.

"Calm down Lizzie…I got it…" Gordo responded as he pulled the car up into the parking space. He slowly backed up his huge car, which was given to him as a graduation gift, into the space. "There."

Lizzie sighed. "I'm so excited to see Miranda again. I can't even imagine what its like to have to be away for so long." She stepped out of the car, slowly walking around the car and then along side her boyfriend. She grabbed his hand and commented, "I wonder if she's changed…or if we'll recognize her right away…or--"

"Calm down! Calm down! You're beginning to ramble," he laughed. "I'm sure we'll find out when we see her." He shook his head and they stepped through the sliding doors and into the baggage claim. "Now, let's just look for where Miranda's baggage will be arriving…come on…"

Lizzie glanced over at the screen and noted, "right over there," while pointing to her left side. "Flight 747 from Mexico City should be arriving on time in about ten minutes."

***

Everyone struggled to get their luggage from overhead compartments and under seats. Miranda did the same with hers as she watched everyone hustle and bustle. She wondered how things would be back in Hillridge.

Walking off the plane she adjusted the bag on her right shoulder, which was weighing her down a bit. She took a deep breath as she shook her head, getting some hair out of her face, as both her arms happened to be busy.

At baggage claim she was to meet her friends so, she walked slowly with everyone else to the area. The walk was a long one, and the stairs were a challenge with her extra baggage. But, she made it, and soon began to look for her friends.

With their backs turned, Miranda noticed them. Both Lizzie and Gordo stood in the middle of baggage claim as though they were admiring the people…or were completely lost. She smiled as soon as she saw them. It had been too long since she had last seen her best friends.

Lizzie's then long blond hair had gotten even longer and she seemed to have grown about an inch in height. While Gordo, it could be told that he had also grown a few more inches since she had last seen him. He was a growing boy Miranda had to remind herself. His hair had been cut a bit as well.

Slowly she walked up to them, hoping to be able to surprise them both. She tapped Lizzie on her right shoulder and said, "Hi."

"Oh my God! Miranda? Miranda!" she screamed, quickly wrapping her arms around her.

"Shush," Miranda said silently, as she placed her index finger on her lips.

Lizzie smiled, "sorry!"

  
"Miranda…" Gordo finally said as he brought her closer by taking her right shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad to have you back."

She smiled. "I'm glad to be back."

"Um, Miranda…" Lizzie hesitated to ask, "who's this?"

"Oh…um, guys, this is Amelia," Miranda smiled. "My daughter."

author's note: hope yall enjoyed! r/r!


	2. Chap 02: Blue

a/n: here goes the second chap…which was written right after the first…so if anyone had reviewed this story, im sorry i couldn't thank u!!! i didn't kno u reviewed yet! Lol but i love u anyways ! ;)

Chapter 2

Miranda tucked her sleeping daughter tightly into her car-seat, fastening every buckle to make sure she was in safely. She then proceeded to shut the car door and head towards the trunk of the car where Gordo was loading her luggage. The reality of her being back in California with her daughter hit her pretty hard at that moment. If someone would have told her when she first left for Mexico City that when she was to return it would be with a daughter, she would have told them they were lying.

"Thanks Gordo," she said as she threw a duffle bag in the trunk.

Gordo closed the trunk door and responded with a smile, "you're welcome. I'm glad to do it."

Miranda dug into her jeans' pockets and pulled out a small piece of paper, then handed it over to her best friend. "Here, this is where I want you to drop me and Amelia off."

He focused on the piece of paper as the both of them headed back inside the car.

"The Stevens Street Motel?" Gordo questioned as he settled himself in the car. "Are you kidding me?"

"Miranda, you can't stay at a motel! What about Amelia, I mean--"

The car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Lizzie was cut off. "It'll be fine. We'll just be staying there until I find a job and somewhere else to stay…"

"But Miranda, who knows how long that'll take. I mean, I've heard some really bad stuff about that place. Are you sure that's the type of place you want to place your daughter in?" Lizzie tried to plead.

Miranda sighed. "I don't have anywhere else to go…plus, trust me, it's only for a short time. Amelia and I will be fine there."

"No! No, no, no. You two will stay at my house for the time being," Lizzie told her best friend. "It's a lot better than some motel, trust me." She smiled. "So Gordo, when we get to the fork in the road, take a right."

"No Gordo, don't listen to her, take a left," Miranda pleaded. "Lizzie, stop. We'll be fine at the motel. Plus, I can't impose on your parents like that. Remember, I wouldn't be the only one staying over now…" she reminded her friend as she bit her lower lip and took a quick glance over at Amelia.

"So wait? Where should I--"

Lizzie interrupted Gordo. "Right. You take a right Gordo." She sighed and turned her head towards the backseat where her friend was. "My parents will understand. They know that we've all grown up, and we've all changed…they won't judge you Miranda, I promise."

Miranda shook her head. "Gordo, don't listen to her. Take a left… Lizzie! I can't do that. I know, you have good intentions, but I'll…we'll be fine. Promise."

"Guys…the fork is coming up…where do I go?" Gordo asked as they approached the split in the highway.

"Right!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Lizzie!"

"Miranda! I am not going to let you stay in some…crappy motel! Now, you are going to stay at my house for the time being, and that's final!"

Miranda couldn't win with Lizzie. All she could do was sit back and sigh.

***

Gordo sat at the end of the couch, watching Miranda sleep. It felt so weird having her back home, but at the same time, it felt so right. It was weird to describe what he was felling now that his best friend was back, but as far as he was concerned, it was something different and he wasn't sure how to respond to this feeling.

About an hour ago they had all gotten back to Lizzie's house, only to find the home empty; Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, along with Matt, had gone shopping. Once they arrived Miranda had set Amelia in her playpen and then she herself ended up falling asleep on the couch. It had been a long day for her.

Gordo took his button down shirt, which he was wearing over a t-shirt, and put it over Miranda's body. As he did so, Lizzie came downstairs.

"Hey…" she whispered.

He became startled. "Oh, hey. Hey."

"Come on," she said as she extended her hand towards him. "Let's leave them here sleeping, so we don't disturb them." He took her hand and then nodded his head.

They both headed upstairs and into Lizzie's bedroom. Lizzie took a deep sigh and sat on her bed as Gordo took a seat at her computer. They were both silent for about two minutes, just looking at each other. Both were reminiscing about the day so far.

"Wow," she simply said.

"Yeah…"

"I never expected Miranda to be returning with, a daughter. A daughter Gordo! Can you believe that?" Lizzie shook her head. "That's crazy."

"People tend to surprise you."

"Why didn't she tell me before? I'm her best friend!"

"She didn't tell me either. She probably didn't know how to…"

"And you saw her with her earlier? I mean…wow. She's so good with her…" she commented, and then sighed. "I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have a kid now…"

"You don't have to worry about that Lizzie."

"But…what, what is that happened to us?"

"What?"

"What…what if I was to end up pregnant Gordo?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. "It happened to Miranda…it could happen to us too. Now she--"

"Calm down! Calm down! You're beginning to ramble again," Gordo laughed. "But trust me, it won't happen to us. We're careful."

"I-I-I think, maybe, I…should go on the pill."

Gordo got up from the chair and knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hands and asking, "are you sure? Because that is a big step…"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she nodded with a smile.

He gave her a quick kiss and then said, "I think it's a good idea then." Gordo noticed that the clock read 3:50PM. "Damn, Lizzie, I have to go. I'll be back, but I have to go and pick something up for my dad at four."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," she told him, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Gordo made his was downstairs and found Amelia standing up in her playpen, looking over at Miranda who was still sleeping, reaching her hand out to her. He went towards the little girl and knelt down. He looked at the girl as she took his finger and started to shake it, and then laughed.

"Hey…" he whispered. "You are so beautiful, you know that. Just like your mother. Yes you are!" he teased.

Amelia raised her head and looked right at him, staring at him with her radiant blue eyes. Somehow, he couldn't help but stare back at her. Back into those eyes. She was his best friend's daughter, and he had just met her, yet it felt to him as though he had known her for longer than he truly did.

The little girl pointed at Gordo's eyes and giggled, "blue!"

a/n: so…am i catching anyone's attention yet? lol r/r please! ;)


	3. Chap 03: Vamos Hablar, Let's Talk

a/n: oh my goodness! thank u all for the reviews! J they r so sweet and they r the BEST form of encouragement! i love u all! u r the best. i kno my stories might not be the best here or w/e, but im glad that yall seem to b enjoyin them J many blessings to yall! ;)

Chapter 3

"Peek-a-boo!" Miranda giggled. She was on the couch playing with her daughter. "Peek-a-boo Amelia! Where did mamá go? Huh? Where did mamá go?" She held a pillow in front of her face, as her daughter looked at it, completely puzzled. "There she goes!" The infant was completely delighted by this.

There were sounds of someone at the front door, but Miranda was too engaged with her daughter to pay attention. When the door opened she heard several items drop on the floor.

"Miranda!"

She shot her head towards the door and noticed that it was Mrs. McGuire, along with Matt and Mr. McGuire. With Amelia in her arms her headed towards the family that she had not seen in about two and a half years. A warm feeling came over her as she saw them once again in so long.

"Mrs. McGuire!" Miranda exclaimed as she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Matt! Mr. McGuire!" She hugged both of them as well. "It is so good to see you guys again."

"Miranda…when did you get back?!" Mrs. McGuire asked with enthusiasm as her son and husband carried the bags she had dropped, inside.

"A couple of hours ago," Miranda smiled. "Lizzie and Gordo picked me up at the airport."

Mrs. McGuire smiled as she stroked Miranda's shoulder. "And…who's this little one?" She then stroked Amelia's hair lightly. "Hi there…hi there…"

"This little one, is my daughter, Amelia."

"Oh! Miranda!" Mrs. McGuire reached out for the little girl as Miranda handed her to her. "She is…adorable! How old is she?"

"She'll be two in the end of August," Miranda responded proudly.

"Oh well, honey, she is just precious! Just precious!"

"She's the light of my life…"

"Mom! You're back!" exclaimed Lizzie as she walked down the stairs. She had been upstairs for the last forty-five minutes showering and changing into some more comfortable clothing. Getting ready for when Gordo was to return.

"Yes I am. Yes I am," Mrs. McGuire said as she shook her head at Amelia. She then turned her attention back at her daughter. "I was just here catching up with Miranda."

"I hate to ruin the moment here, but," Lizzie began as she approached her mother and her best friend. "Can I talk to you for a second mom? It's important."

***

"I told Miranda she and Amelia could stay here," Lizzie explained as she sat at the kitchen table with her mother. "Well, until she finds a job and a place."

"Oh, I think that's a great idea Lizzie. I have so many things stored away from when you were a baby, and, well, I was going to keep them for sentimental value, but I think they'll get a better use if I gave them to Miranda and her daughter."

"That's a good idea mom," Lizzie smiled.

Mrs. McGuire sighed. "Wow. Miranda with a baby…it's so…"

"Unexpected?"

Both Mrs. McGuire and Lizzie laughed. "Yeah." Lizzie fell silent, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Her mother grabbed her hand and asked, "is this what you wanted to talk about? Miranda staying here? Because you know--"

Lizzie cut her off. "No, no, no. I--"

Her mother then cut her off. "You know, you didn't even have to mention it because Miranda is like a daughter to me and--"

"No, no, mom…"

"And I would do anything for her, even let her--"

"Mom!" Lizzie exclaimed, trying her to stop her mother from rambling on.

"What is it honey?" Mrs. McGuire asked, startled by her daughter's assertiveness.

"That's _not_ what I wanted to talk to you about," her daughter explained. "It's about me not wanting to end up _like_ Miranda…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um…" Lizzie hesitated. She was not exactly sure how to bring up the subject with her mother. "I was thinking that…um, I should get on the pill."

"Oh…Lizzie."

"Mom, I know what you might be thinking, but--"

"No, no Lizzie. I think it's a good idea," Mrs. McGuire explained. "I think, this is a very smart idea, and it's very responsible of you. It's just…it's a big step. It takes _a lot_ of responsibility. I just want to make sure you are ready."

"I'm ready mom, trust me." Lizzie squeezed her mother's hand. "I just want to make sure that nothing gets in the way of my future."

***

The doorbell rang as Miranda sat in the living room with Amelia.

"Can someone get that!" she heard Mr. McGuire yell from upstairs.

"I'm busy, get it!" she then heard Matt respond.

"Miranda, can you?!" Lizzie yelled from the kitchen.

Miranda sighed. "I'll get it…I guess…" She walked up to the door with Amelia in her arms and opened it, only to find Gordo standing on the other side. "Hey Gordo."

"Hey Miranda," he smiled. "Amelia…hey…hey…" he teased the small child.

All three headed back to the couch and sat down. Gordo continued to play with the little girl as Miranda bounced her on her knee. She simply laughed and was very amused.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Huh?" Miranda asked, a bit startled. "When did what happen?"

"This, Miranda. You, getting pregnant…having a daughter…when did this happen?"

"Oh…" Her glance was lowered, and she pulled her daughter in closer to her. "Um, well…I thought I was in love. I met this guy, in ah, Mexico…and, he was great…things happened and I ended up being wrong. There was someone else, and…I never saw him again…"

"Miranda…Amelia…she has these blue eyes…I mean--"

She cut him off. "So did he. Um, she got his eyes…"

The two stayed silent for a few minutes, as Miranda once again began to bounce her daughter on her knee. The silence was rather awkward, but both tried to ignore it. Each seemed to have something to say, but neither would speak up.

"Miranda…this just doesn't make any sense to me…" Gordo began. "You come back, with a baby! And-and you say it's some guy's, even after--"

"Gordo," she cut him off. "Look…I…"

"Oh, hey Gordo…" It was Lizzie.

The both simply sighed.


	4. Chap 04: Dealing With Reality

a/n: i must thank EVERYONE that has been reviewin this story so far! thank you soooo much! i love you all! u r all the greatest! and I hope you enjoy this chapter! r/r!

Chapter 04

It was Wednesday morning and Lizzie was getting ready for her day, blow-drying her hair, while Miranda searched though the wanted ads in the _Hillridge Herald_. Several ads were circled, jobs that she was hoping to look into. Amelia was in front of the television, entranced by the big yellow bird called Big Bird on Sesame Street.

"Miranda, I know I never asked you before, but…"

"But, what?"

"How did you tell your parents? Um, about your pregnancy…how did they take it?" Lizzie asked as she turned off her blow-dryer and setting it aside on her vanity.

"Well…" Miranda sighed. "I think I knew I was pregnant even before some test could tell me so. I told my aunt, 'cause she is really understanding and had kids very young herself, and she took me to Planned Parenthood--where she works--and they gave me a test. And, of course, I was pregnant. I didn't know how on earth I was going to tell my parents. Their oldest daughter, pregnant? I knew they were going to be disappointed in me, but I couldn't keep it from them. So, I wrote them each a letter. There was a lot of crying…especially from my father. I had _never_ seen my father cry, until that night." She started to shake her head. "He cried, I cried, and, well, my mom yelled. She wanted me to get an abortion because she said that having a baby would ruin my future and that young mothers never make it. My father, he was disappointed, but it seemed like he was happy to become a grandfather."

Lizzie asked, "why didn't you just get the abortion?"

Miranda looked at her best friend puzzled. "An abortion? Lizzie, look at her," she said pointing to Amelia. "Look at her! How could I have aborted something so precious as her…my daughter?"

"It's no big deal," the blonde stated. "I had one a few months ago…"

"What?"

"Yeah. Gordo was away at some school thing, and I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't tell him, because…well…things were going so well for him. I didn't tell anyone, and haven't told anyone--but you. I took some of the money from my savings account and got it done. And, I think it was the best for everyone."

"I can't believe you never told me…" Miranda told her in awe. She was surprised at what her best friend just told her. Never in her life did she expect for her to say those words. _"I got one._" Who would have ever thought that Lizzie would get pregnant…and then have an abortion? It just didn't seem to fit.

"Hey, you never told me about Amelia!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I guess we all have our secrets."

Miranda went back to her newspaper, continuing to circle prospective jobs, and Lizzie went on to sweep her hair back in a ponytail. It was still very early in the morning, but each was in a hurry to get on with their individual day.

"So, um, what's up with your day today?" Lizzie asked.

Miranda raised the newspaper in her hands and said, "job hunting. Hopefully I could find a job and start making some money before I go and find a place for me and Amelia. I can't stay here forever."

"That's cool. What jobs are available?"

"Um…a couple of waitress positions…secretarial work…um, salespersons at the mall…and this maid position at some hotel," Miranda sighed. "Not much to pick from, but hopefully I could get something…anything really."

"Well, I'm off to the gynecologist with my mom today. I'm finally going on the pill."

"W-wait, I was hoping you could watch Amelia today while I went job hunting. Lizzie?!"

Lizzie responded, "Miranda!? I can't stay, I'm sorry! Have my dad or Matt or someone else watch her."

"Um, if you remember correctly your dad is at work and Matt has summer school…I don't have anyone to watch her. I was hoping that you would be there. I can't walk around with her at interviews!"

Lizzie shook her head furiously. "I need to go today. I don't want to end up screwing up my life by having some…"

Miranda finished her sentence. "Some kid, huh? That's what you were going to say, right? You don't want to end up screwing up your life, like me…"

"Miranda--"

"No, no. No! I understand," Miranda told her best friend. "Okay, so maybe I did get pregnant pretty young, but I did not screw my life up. At least I don't run away from my mistakes, like _some_ people. Amelia is the biggest blessing that I have received in my life."

"Look, I--"

"Save it Lizzie. I don't care anymore," Miranda declared as she grabbed her purse and Amelia off the floor, then walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

***

Job hunting become very stressful. Miranda's job search that morning was unsuccessful. Every job interview she walked into declined her offer to work for them as soon as they saw Amelia in her arms. It became very frustrating and discouraging to get turned down for every job that had applied to, especially when she really needed the money.

Resting on the couch, Miranda noticed the _Hillridge Herald_ lying on the coffee table. She noticed the last job she had not gone to apply to because it was all the way in Sacramento, two bus rides away. It had seemed too far before, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she really did need the money and could not lose the opportunity. Despite the fact that she would have to bring Amelia along, she was not going to let the chance pass her by. Plus, she had _other_ plans for herself as well.

"Come on baby, mamá has one last shot at making some money," Miranda told her daughter as they headed out the door.

After two very long bus rides that concluded to be about two hours in total, and about ¾ a mile walk, Miranda finally arrived at the Red Lion Hotel-Sacramento where she was to have her interview. It was immense in size, and she was in awe of it's beauty. It was very intimidating to be in such a beautiful place when her background was not of such lavishness.

"Um, excuse me, I'm here for a job interview," she told the receptionist at the front desk. He pointed her to a wooden door on the other side of the room. She smiled at him and walked over, knocking before entering. Someone announced, "come in" as she opened the door.

"Welcome, welcome," said a tall, short haired blonde woman in a business suit. "Are you here for a job?" she asked. Miranda nodded. "And who is this little one?" She was referring to Amelia. "Your daughter?"

"Yes, this is my daughter, Amelia. And I'm Miranda. Miranda Sanchez," she said as she extended her hand out to the woman.

"Well Miranda, I am Cindy Clark. I recruit all the workers here at the Red Lion. Why don't you put your daughter down for a bit so we could talk and get better acquainted," Cindy smiled. She pointed to a play pen that she had right behind her desk, with a small little boy of about a year sitting inside. "As you can see, I too have a little one to watch over."

Seeing that the woman who was interviewing her had a child to take care of as well made Miranda feel a lot better about the interview. She knew she could relate to her and would understand the many challenges of raising a child while trying to better your own life at the same time.

"Miranda…I could tell that you are young, and very determined. I see a lot of myself in you. I remember being eighteen, out of school, and trying to find a way to get by," Cindy explained. "I am going to make sure I can do everything I can to help you succeed."

***

By the time the interview was over Miranda's face was beaming. She had gotten the job, and she could not be any happier. Even though the job was only to clean rooms, she was glad that she was finally doing something right for herself and her daughter. But now she had one more task that she had to accomplish.

"Welcome to CSU-Sacramento's office of admissions and financial aid, how may I help you?" a young girl greeted her. She was at California State University-Sacramento, hoping to register for some fall classes. Miranda knew that by getting a degree she would not have to clean hotel rooms the rest of her life, and prove to Lizzie that she was not the screw up she thought she was.

"Yes," Miranda smiled. "My name is Miranda Sanchez…I had applied here a couple of weeks ago and was accepted. I was here wondering if I could register for some classes in the fall."

The girl smiled as she typed into the computer. "How do you spell your last name?"

"Sanchez…s-a-n-c-h-e-z."

"Sanchez, Miranda. Found it," the girl told her. "Um, says here you are an international student from Mexico, is that correct?" Miranda nodded. "But, you are paying in-state tuition because you are a California resident. Is that correct?" Miranda once again nodded. "You have a scholarship and three grants…lucky you," laughed the girl. "You don't have to pay a thing." Miranda giggled. "Okay…now, do you have a form filled out with the classes you are hoping to take?"

"Yeah, it's right…" Miranda pulled out a folded paper from her bag and pulled out the piece of paper she had printed from Lizzie's computer back at home. She had found all her classes online. "Here."

"One second…" the girl told her as she typed in each class into the computer to check their availability. "All set. You have Elementary Statistics 114, Introduction to Business 101, English Composition 211, Public Relations 110, and Computer Science 110," the girl told her, handing Miranda the newly printed out schedule. "Oh, you also arranged for your daughter to be at the Child Development Center as well, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just have some papers that you need to fill out for her and bring them on the first day," the girl told her as she handed her a small stack of papers. "Okay, everything is all set. Good luck. And congratulations at your enrollment at CSU-Sacramento. Have fun!"

***

Walking home from the bus stop, Miranda knew that she did not want to go back to Lizzie's house because she knew she would be home by now. She did not want to hear it from her, she had heard enough. She could go without being told that she screwed up her life by having her daughter.

So, instead of heading back home to Lizzie's, she knew a better place to seek refuge at.

"Hey Gordo…" she greeted him as he opened the door.

"Miranda!" He seemed a bit surprised to see her, because it was unexpected, but he knew never to close the door on a friend. "What's going on?" he asked as he let her and his best friend's daughter inside his house.

"Are your parents home?" she asked.

"Um, no…no…they are at some convention or something. I'm not sure," he explained.

"Is Lizzie here?"

"Um, no."

Miranda sighed. "Okay." She then placed a sleeping Amelia on the couch.

"Miranda, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no. I just don't feel like going back to Lizzie's right now. We got in this argument because she told me how she was going on the pill because she didn't want to screw her life up…like I did."

"Wait…wait. She said that you ended up screwing up your life?" he asked, puzzled.

Miranda sat down next to her daughter and explained. "She basically said that she didn't want to end up 'screwing up her life by having some kid.' It's like she was saying I screwed my life over because I had Amelia! Can you believe that?!"

"Miranda, calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean that. 'Cause look at you! You're a great mother. The way you care for that little girl…" Gordo said to her as her bent down in front of her. "It's amazing."

Miranda chuckled. "She even questioned me as to why I didn't get an abortion. Can you believe that? How could she even ask me that? I could never do that. I mean, _just_ because she got an abortion doesn't mean that--"

"Wait…wait. Miranda, _what_ did you just say?"

"Ay dios mio…look-look, I'm sorry. I wasn't suppose to say anything. Just forget I ever mentioned it…please Gordo," she pleaded. She had let it slip unintentionally, and now, unfortunately, she had to deal with Gordo's reaction.

"No, no, no. I can't believe this…" he said as he got up. "Lizzie got an abortion. And she didn't even tell me! I didn't even know she was pregnant…she was pregnant with my baby and she, kept it from me! How could she? That was our child…"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up…I wasn't suppose to say anything…"

"I can't believe she kept the fact that we were having a child from me. What type of person does that? I don't know if I could have a relationship with someone like that…"

a/n: hope that 1 was enjoyed ;) r/r


End file.
